Power Rangers Megaforce (RK777 version)
by Rocket Knight 777
Summary: A rewrite of Power Rangers Megaforce using more of its Sentai counterpart "Tensou Sentai Goseiger" and some original ideas.


_**Hello, Ranger fans. This is RocketKnight777. The votes are in and the winner is…..Tribal Force. I know what you're thinking. "If Tribal Force won, why am I reading Megaforce?" Well, I'll tell you. The reason is this was part of a four-way tie for second when I combined the votes from here and the Power Ranger Fanon wiki. So I figured I'd also post one of those with it in a "Superhero Time" fashion. And since this story is basically me rewriting the scripts of Nick's Megaforce with more of the Sentai Goseigers, this ended up getting done quicker than Tribal Force, plus it also helps me start setting up Star Raiders, which will follow either this or Tribal Force, depending on what gets done first. Anyway, please enjoy my version of Power Rangers Megaforce and get ready, because Tribal Force will be up shortly.**_

_**Standard copyright. I do not own the rights to Power Rangers Megaforce, Tensou Sentai Goseiger, or the characters there of. This is merely a fan version of the show done because of personal feeling of dislike towards how Saban approached it.**_

-_**PRMF**_-

Harwood County is a city like any other. It has malls, schools, businesses, and lots of friendly people. Nothing much exciting really ever happens here; and at the moment, it was the first day of school at Harwood County High. School buses were lined up outside the main entrance to the school and students were filing out and headed in. One of the drivers looked up to see one of his riders, a brown-haired boy in a leather jacket, was still on his bus and asleep.

"Hey, new kid, wake up!" He called to him, causing the brown haired teen to stir. "Are you getting off the bus or what?"

"Weird dream," the boy commented as he lifted his head off of the window.

"You gonna be late on the first day in school," the driver took him.

That seemed to get the student's attention.

"Don't want that," the boy said, and he grabbed his red and white bookbag and got out of his seat.

As the kid got closer, the driver got a good look at his red shirt under his jacket, and his blue jeans.

"Thanks," the kid told the driver as he got off the bus and headed for the school's front door.

Meanwhile, in a classroom within the school, the teacher was just getting his lesson started as he set his bag and scarf on his desk.

"Ok, class," the teacher, named Mr. Burley, said, "let's start the year with a science brain teaser. 'What species will outlast all others on Earth?'"

Within a couple of seconds one hand, belonging to a brown-haired girl with a white top, pink shorts and brown boots raised her hand.

"Emma," Mr. Burley said, acknowledging her.

"Insects," She said confidently. "They'll survive all the bad stuff we're doing to the environment. Some of them have lots of legs. They'll be the last ones standing."

During this, a dark-skinned boy, with short, black, curly hair wearing a light-blue polo shirt and black-frame glasses raised his hand and held it high. The boy behind him with equally short hair wearing a black hoodie leaned close to his ear.

"Dude, calm down," he whispered. "You'll hurt yourself."

"She's wrong," The boy in blue told his friend. "Wrong. Wrong. Wrong!"

Mr. Burley looked and noticed the other hand that was up.

"Yes, Noah," he said to the boy. "You have a different answer?"

"Robots," the boy told him. "Robots powered by perpetual motion engines."

"Robots are machines," said a blonde-haired girl next to Emma who was wearing a yellow top, black pants, leather boots and a leather jacket, "so technically they're not a species."

Noah scoffed while his friend sighed.

"Beautiful and smart," he said.

"And wrong," Noah told him.

At that point, the door to the classroom opened, catching Mr. Burley's attention, and in walked the boy from the bus.

"Ah, you must be Troy," he said as the boy moved across the classroom to an empty desk that was one row over and one desk back from the boy in the hoodie. "Nice of you to join us. Maybe you can answer our brain teaser. 'What species will survive all others?'"

"Us. Humans," Troy told him.

Everyone in class, even Mr. Burley, was confused by that answer.

"How's that, Troy?" the teacher asked.

"If humans work together, we can overcome anything."

He's seemed to bring out different non-verbal responses with the rest of the class.

"Ok…Interesting," Mr. Burley said. "I-I certainly hope Troy's right."

Meanwhile, millions of miles above Earth, up in outer space, a strange spaceship was taking position in Earth's atmosphere. Inside that ship, a green-skinned humanoid being with an appearance similar to a moth stood watching a screen that displayed Earth.

"Dereputa," he called out, and the image on the screen changed to show a strange orange and brown monster with long blades coming out of his forearms.

"Yes, Emperor Mons Drake," he said scrapping his blades together.

"What do you make of this planet: Earth?" Mons Drake asked.

"Humans can't match our strength," the monster on Earth told his emperor. "We'll swarm this planet and destroy them all!"

-_**PRMF**_-

Me!-Ga!-Force! Power Rangers Megaforce

From deep space to Earth's depths, we fight for what is right!

Earth's defenders never surrender no matter who we fight

Go! Go!

(guitar solo)

Megaforce!

Go, Go Power Rangers!

Go, Go Power Rangers!

Rangers forever! Megaforce all-together!

Me!-Ga!-Force! Power Rangers Megaforce!

-_**PRMF**_-

**Power Rangers Megaforce**

**A rewrite by RocketKnight777**

**Episode 1: Mega Mission**

Back in the school, classes had ended and Emma was getting some things from her locker. Then the girl who was sitting next to her, named Gia, came up and opened her own locker, which was next to Emma's.

"Coming to Ernie's?" she asked her friend.

"Yeah," Emma said, "but first I'm going to the woods. The orange monarch butterflies are migrating, and it's like a once in a lifetime event."

She grabbed her camera from the top shelf of her locker, and couple of books that were also up there began to slide off; but Gia managed to catch them with one hand before they hit the ground and gave them back to Emma. Emma puts the books back on the top shelf and grabbed her helmet.

"I'll meet you a little," Emma told Gia. "Oh, order me a…"

"I know," Gia told her, "a low-fat Cherry Berry Strawberry with carob chips, but no hot fudge."

Emma smiled, impressed that her best friend knew her so well, and walked out of the building. Gia meanwhile, having packed up her bag while talking with Emma, closed her locker and headed out a different exit; one that took her right past the boy in the black hoodie who, at the moment, was using the water fountain. Seeing Gia walk by, the boy couldn't help but stare as he watched her leave the building. With his soccer ball in hand, he went back to Mr. Burley's room to see Noah was still there, neatly packing up his bag.

"Come on, dude!" he said to Noah. "Gia's headed to Ernie's Brain Freeze. Let's motor!"

"Jake, she is the hottest girl in this school." Noah told his friend. "Do you really think you have a chance?"

"Let's go! Come on!" Jake said again, not wanting to be deterred.

Jake grabbed Noah and practically dragged him to the door.

"Ok, ok, fine; but you're buying," Noah told him, giving up.

**(Insert scene change graphic)**

Up in the spaceship, Emperor Mons Drake stared at Earth through his viewing screen again when a blue-skinned humanoid entered the room.

"I've analyzed Earth, Emperor," the blue being told him. "As I thought, it's a good planet to invade; but it's different from other planets you've conquered before. These humans…I hope they won't pose a problem."

"Do not worry, Buredoran," Mons Drake said, placing a hand on Buredoran's shoulder. "Humans are use to the small, harmless insects on their planet. Wait until we land. We are the future! We will squash these humans and take the Earth for ourselves."

Mons Drake then let out a hearty laugh.

**(Insert scene change graphic)**

Meanwhile, back on Earth, on a small cliff overlooking the ocean there was a strange structure. The inside of this structure was dark save for a bit of light coming through a fan in a wall. When suddenly, the room seemed to come to life as five podiums in the center of the room turned on, revealing a different colored screen on each one. The first was a dark purple color, the next a light blue, and then came a yellow screen, a light pink screen, and finally a red screen.

"Tensou?" said a deep, ominous, male voice. "Tensou?"

A small robot then came to live, unfolding in the light from the fan.

"Oh," the robot yawned as it stretched its servos. "I was catching some great Zs. How long were we snoozing?"

"Years," the voice told the robot.

The robot wheeled itself back into a rock wall and fell forword.

"No wonder I'm so groggy," it said as it righted itself.

"Wake up," The voice said. "Aliens have already landed on Earth. It's time to assemble a new team of heroes, the most energetic and unstoppable group that exemplifies the enduring human spirit."

Tensou wheeled around the podiums before coming to a stop in realization.

"Energetic and unstoppable? Don't say it."

"Teenagers," the voice told him. "Get me five kids with talent and attitude and get them now!"

Pictures and video images flew across the screens on the podiums before each one had a different picture on them. 3 males and 2 females.

**(Insert scene change graphic)**

Back in Harwood County, Jake and Noah were entering the local mall and taking an immediate left into a place called Ernie's Brain Freeze. As soon as they walk in, Jake notices Gia doing homework at a table near the door; and he confidently approaches the counter with Noah. They are greeted warmly by the owner, Ernie; an older, bald man with dark skin and a salt-'n'-pepper goatee.

"Hey, chaps," he said. "What can a get for you?"

"The usual," Noah quickly said.

"Uh, but make it three," Jake added. "One for each of use, and one for the very pretty girl in the corner."

"Sure," Ernie said, and he quickly went to work.

At the same time, out in the forest near the city, Emma was riding her bike across the grass, following a monarch butterfly as it flew through the air and landed on a small branch. Emma pulled up close-by, got off her bike, and slowly approached the butterfly; trying not to scare it as she took its picture.

"You are so beautiful," she softly said, as she took a few more pictures before it flew off. As she tried to follow it with her camera, she saw something else. A strange monster.

"What is that?" she softly said, and she quickly hid as it got closer.

The monster, Dereputa, stopped and sniffed the air.

"I smell a human!" he exclaimed and turned towards the direction Emma was hiding in.

**(Commercial break)**

Back at Ernie's, the owner had just finished making three soft-serve vanilla ice cream cones and he brought them to his customers.

"Here you go," he said, giving one to Noah and two to Jake.

"Thank you," Jake said.

"Six bucks."

Jake, holding both of his cones in one hand reached into his back pocket and pulled out a twenty while Noah went to get some napkins. He gave it to Ernie, which surprised the older man. Ernie held up the twenty to the light to see if it was real.

"I'll ring you up," Ernie said, still a little cautious.

While that was happening, Gia suddenly vanished in a flurry of yellow lights unseen. By the time Jake turned to look at her once more, she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" he asked.

At that moment, Noah vanished similarly in a flurry of blue lights.

"Noah?" Jake said, turning to ask his friend if he saw Gia leave, but saw he was gone too. "Noah?"

At that moment, it was Jake's turn to disappear, this time in a flurry of purple lights. Ernie returned with Jake's chance, but saw that he was gone and became confused.

Meanwhile, in the city, on lower rooftop for one of the city's high-rises, Troy was hard at work practice some of his karate moves, trying to keep his body and mind in tune. After finishing with a high kick, Troy turned and grabbed his water bottle, and then threw it into the air. He then jumped to try and kick it, but that very moment, he vanished in a flurry of red light; leaving his water bottle to just fall to the rooftop.

In an instant, Troy, Gia, Noah and Jake were teleported into structure; where the landed on the ground in the light of the fan, causing Jake and Noah to drop their ice cream cones.

"How the..." Jake started as he and the other got to their feet. "What just happened?"

"I'm not sure," Noah said as they surveyed their surroundings, "but it was scientifically impossible and awesome."

"How'd we end up here?" Troy asked.

"Just where is here?" asked Gia.

"It worked," said a voice, catching the teens' attention. "It worked!"

They saw something move through the light, and with quick reflexes, Troy grabbed it; causing a sound like spinning tires to fill the room.

"What is that?" he asked, and Noah moved to investigate.

"Wow," he said when he saw it. "An old-school robot, like in the movies."

"Old-school?" the robot huffed before firing a laser that shocked Noah's hand and surprised the other three teens.

Suddenly, light filled the room.

"What's happening?" asked Noah as finally got a look at where they were.

The light revealed the room to be something like a cave, with 5 podiums, each with a different color, industrial lights, and the strangest of all, a gold and white figure head with green eyes mounted to the back wall. It had a strange design on its forehead.

"Woah, freaky tiki," Jake said, as the group moved around the room. "I don't believe it."

"Strange place," Troy said, feeling a wall. "And yet, this feels familiar."

"How so?" Gia asked moving towards Troy.

"This is amazing," Noah said, as he and Jake moved closer to the figure head.

Suddenly, they all got a big shock when a deep, ominous, male voice came from the figure head.

"**Welcome, humans,"** it said**. "I am Gosei. You're lives are about to change forever. My mentor, Zordon, placed me here to be guardian of this planet."** As he talked, the teens came together in front of him**. "I am of the Earth and embody its great and mystic powers."**

"Guardian?" said Troy, confused.

"**I only awaken when Earth is faced with an extraordinary threat,"** Gosei explained.

"Uh, whoever you are," Jake said, "You look like something on one of my dad's Hawaiian shirts."

"**I took this familiar form to communicate with humans. This is a perilous time for mankind. The Earth needs you."**

"What are you talking about?" Gia asked.

"**Aliens have already landed, and you have been chosen to protect it."**

"A giant talking tiki and now aliens?" Jake said with a laugh. "You gotta be kidding me."

"He's not kidding."

The four teens turned around to see Emma now sitting where they once were. Gia ran back to help her.

"Emma? You're mixed up in this too?" she asked her friend.

"I saw this," Emma said as she held out her camera, "just before…whatever just happened."

The teens crowded around to see a picture of the monster Emma saw in the forest.

"What gives?" Gia asked Gosei. "This card's be real."

"**Your skepticism is healthy,"** Gosei told the teens, **"but this is all too real. You have been carefully selected to form a team in the long tradition of the Power Rangers. Tensou, show them."**

The small robot, who at the moment was busy examining the ice cream Jake had left behind, turned towards Gosei.

"What? Oh, yes, on screen." It said as it tried to brush away the ice cream with its tire. "Activated."

Emma looked down to the screen on the pink podium, and saw images of herself, much to her surprise. Gosei spoke while she watched.

"**Emma, you are not only a great BMX cyclist, but you also truly care about the environment. You go to great lengths to try and take care of it."**

The images changed to show a helmeted figure with a pink uniform.

"**You shall soar up like from the flames like a Phoenix and be the pink Ranger."**

"Pink is my favorite color," she said. "But what's this Ranger deal?"

"**Noah,"** Gosei continued as Noah watched the screen on the blue podium, **"your thirst for knowledge is unequaled. Our future depends upon the work of great scientific minds like yours."**

Noah watched as the images on the screen changed from showing him to showing a figure in blue that was similar to what Emma was shown.

"**As the Blue Ranger, your attacks will bite with the force of a shark."**

Noah smiled as he watched. At the moment the purple screen came to life and started to show images of Jake.

"**There is no one with the boundless athleticism and enthusiasm to match you, Jake."**

The screen changed to show another figure like on Emma and Noah's screens, but this one was in black.

"**I am making you the Black Ranger, who will fight with the stealth of a snake."**

Gia looked towards the yellow screen and saw images of herself.

"**Then, there is Gia. You are calm under pressure, and pursuer excellence with the ferocity of a tiger."**

The images changed to show a figure in Yellow, similar to the others.

"**You will be the Yellow Ranger. As for you Troy…"**

The remaining teen looked toward the red podium and saw images of himself which led to a figure in red.

"**Your purity of spirit and strength are the result of incredible discipline. Since you've met adversity in your life with great skill, you shall be the Red Ranger; and, like the dragon, you will serve as the team's leader."**

Troy was stunned and confused.

"There must be a mistake here," he said. "I'm new in town."

"**There is no mistake,"** Gosei told him. **"You have been chosen because of your skills and character."**

The screens suddenly came to life again, showing images and videos of several different people, each dressed similarly to the figures they saw before, but with different designs and colors.

"Who are they?" Noah asked.

"**They are the Rangers who came before you,"** Gosei explained. **"Now you shall form a new team. Each of you will be given access to extraordinary powers that will help you protect the Earth."**

Light danced in front of the "Rangers" and came together to form miniature versions of Gosei.

"**Those are your morphers. With them, you will morph into Mega Rangers."**

The teens took hold of their morphers and examined them.

"**You will wield Power Cards that will unlock special weapons and abilities. And you shall command mighty machines called Megazords."**

"Morphers, Power Cards, Megazords?" said Noah, trying to take it all in. "All this tech, how do we use it?"

"**All will be revealed in time,"** Gosei told them.

"If the Earth is under attack," Troy said, stepping forward, "and you think we're the ones to protect it; we're in."

The others nodded in agreement.

"**Megaforce, your mission starts now."** Gosei said, and the five newly dubbed Rangers teleported out of the room.

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy," Tensou chirped. "I'm worried already!"

"**You selected well, Tensou,"** Gosei said calmingly, **"They'll be fine."**

The Rangers were dropped roughly in the city's square by their teleportation. They all struggled to pick themselves up.

"Is everyone ok?" Troy asked.

"I guess so," Noah told him.

Suddenly, a female scream caught their attention.

"Look!" Emma exclaimed, pointing straight ahead.

The stood up and saw people around terrified by strange green-yellow beings covered in stranger black designs with weird faces holding strange looking weapons.

"Uh, aliens?" Jake asked, kinda confused.

"Fascinating," Noah said, taking in their existence.

"Forget that," Troy said, snapping them back to reality. "They're bad news."

"Hey!" Jake called out, catching the aliens' attention. "What do you think you're doing?"

The people the aliens were terrifying and had cornered managed to escape while the aliens slowly advanced on the teens.

"Uh, I'm guessing these aliens don't come in peace," Noah observed.

At that moment the aliens charged at them. A pair of them grabbed Emma and pulled her away while another two chased Noah in the same direction; leaving Troy, Jake, and Gia surrounded by those that were left.

"Jake, behind you!" Troy called out; but before he could react, Gia took out the two aliens that were attacking him, leaving Jake all the more impressed with her.

"Let's do this!" Troy exclaimed as he, Jake, and Gia chased after and caught up with Emma and Noah.

Each one of the five had their own group of aliens to fight. Troy used some of his karate moves to dodge and attack the aliens. Noah, on the other hand tried to avoid conflict, hiding behind a car and looking at one of the aliens Troy beat up. However, a couple of aliens managed to find him. He jumped up quick to try and get away, and ended up unintentionally headbutting an alien behind him. Whipping around to see what he hit, his computer bag, still on his shoulder after all that had happened, flew up and hit another alien right in the head. Emma was still struggling with the two that had gotten a hold of her, but managed to use a car to flip out of their grip. Seeing her camera, she decided to make use of it. She held it up and pressing the shutter button, using the flash from taking the picture to blind a couple of aliens before giving them hard kicks to the stomach area (if that's where their stomach were anyway). Jake dodged different attacks from the aliens with the same skill he would use on the soccer pitch. Seeing a couple of aliens coming from a distance, he kicked up his soccer ball and launched it at them, taking them out. Looking again, he saw an alien trying to sneak up behind Gia, and once more used his ball to knock it out. However, the moment he was distracted, two aliens managed to get a hold of him and toss him away.

"This isn't good," Noah said, as the aliens circled around him, Jake, and Emma; trapping them.

Troy looked up to see a group of them folding their weapons and holding them like guns.

"Heads up!" he called out, and he and the other Rangers ran for cover, trying to dodge the coming laser fire, each of them landing roughly on the ground.

As they tried to get up, he saw more aliens coming.

"They're closing in on us," said Gia.

"Gosei told us the morphers will give up power," Troy said as they finally got to their feet. "Let's use them. Follow my lead! It's Morphin' Time!"

With that, he pulled out his morpher; and, pulling on a ring, opened its "mouth". He then a silver card appeared in his hand. Holding it up near his face, the card changed to show the helmet of the red figure he was shown by Gosei. The others followed suit, with their cards showing the respective figures they were shown. They Rangers then place the card in the cards in their morphers' "mouth".

"Go! Go! Megaforce!" They all exclaimed and close the mouth, becoming enveloped in a bright light.

**(Morphing sequence)**

Troy spread his arms out wide as his everyday clothes changed into the same red outfit the figure he saw was wearing. He did a backflip, and a red energy dragon flew up to him, and enveloped his head becoming his helmet.

"Megaforce Red!"

Noah, Jake, Emma, and Gia all did the same. Their clothes being the respective outfits in blue, black, pink, and yellow with and energy shark, snake, phoenix, and tiger each becoming their respective helmets.

"Megaforce Blue!"

"Megaforce Black!"

"Megaforce Pink!"

"Megaforce Yellow!"

The five Rangers then each took a different pose as their cried out.

"Earth's Defenders Never Surrender!"

With that, Troy, Noah, and Emma ran off into battle, but Gia stopped Jake.

"It's time for our new weapons," she said.

She reached down to her belt buckle, and flipped it open, pulling out a card. She then opened her morpher and played the card in it before looking at Jake as if giving him a hint.

"Uh, got it," Jake said, and he mimicked what she has done. "Good call."

They then closed the mouths of their morphers, and Gosei voice rang out.

"**Summon battle gear!"**

Instantly, appearing above them was their weapons: a black axe for Jake called the Snake Axe, and a yellow handheld weapon that looked like a claw aptly called the Tiger Claw. Both Rangers reached up with their right hands to grab their weapons as they holstered their morphers. With their weapons in hand, they leapt into battle, striking a couple of aliens as they landed.

Elsewhere in the square, Noah was fighting his own group of aliens.

"My turn," he said as he pulled out a card from his belt bucket and placed it in his open morpher, which he closed. Gosei's voice rang out again as his weapon, a hybrid of a blaster and bow called the Shark Crossbow, appeared and he grabbed hold of it.

"Nice, Noah," Emma commented as she fought her way through a group of aliens before having some room to summon her own battle gear, a wide, white double-barrel laser gun called the Phoenix Shot.

Meanwhile, Troy had just jumpkicked two aliens before pulling out his own card.

"Last, but not least," he said, and he used it with his morpher to call out his Dragon Sword.

With all the Rangers armed, the started to really fight back.

"Keep taking the fight to them, guys," Troy said as he slashed at some aliens.

"What choice do we have?" Jake said fending off a group of aliens before slapping his axe.

Jake and Gia then teamed-up to attack a group of charging aliens,

"Mega quake!" they declared as they struck the ground and created a fissure that swallowed up the aliens before it closed up. 

Unknown to them, more aliens tried to attack them from behind, and just as Jake was about to defend himself, a shot struck the attacking alien and it fell to the ground. Looking up, Jake saw Noah standing on a building ledge with his Crossbow.

"Nice shot. Noah!" he called to the Blue Ranger.

Noah then jumped off the building, firing at another alien, making it fall so he had room to land. After landing, he claiming walked towards Gia and Mike, firing at a few more aliens and taking them down.

"I'm loving this thing," he commented before noticing another group of aliens lining up to fire a volley of laser fire. Before they could, though; Emma, through unknown means, flew over the three Rangers and the aliens surrounding them and fired several rounds from her Phoenix Shot and took out all the aliens, leaving the Rangers unharmed as she landed.

"Ta-da!" She exclaimed. "Did you see that? I can't believe I can fly."

"Did you see what I just did?" Noah asked her.

"We saw," said Jake, "but Gia will tell you I was the star of the show."

"We all did good," Gia told the others.

Suddenly, they were alerted to a strange sound; and the Rangers stood back-to-back with each other as green blobs rose from the ground and took the form of the aliens they were fighting.

"Guys, we need Troy," Noah said, surveying the situation.

Then Jake looked to the sky and saw something. "Here he comes," he said.

And as if on cue, a red tornado flew down from seemingly nowhere and took out a large group of aliens before stopping beside the others; revealing that the tornado was Troy, as Jake thought.

"Woah, these powers are amazing," he said.

"Nice moves," Gia commented.

Then Troy looked in another direction.

"Look sharp!" he exclaimed, as the last wave of aliens came at them.

However, after the long battle, they were starting to tire out.

"There's too many of them!" Emma exclaimed.

Then Noah pulled out a new card from his belt buckle.

"Let me try something," he said, placing the card in his morpher. "Seashower, activate!"

As soon as he closed the mouth of his morpher, several jets of water shot out of the ground and take out some of the aliens, evening things out a bit. Then, working together, the Rangers managed to finish off the remaining aliens before finally being able to relax and demorph.

"Woah, what a rush!" Jake exclaimed. He then found his ball sitting against a tire and went to get it.

"I know, right?" Emma said. "I can't believe we did all that."

"We better be ready though, guys," Troy said, cutting the celebrations short. "Something tells me these aliens aren't done yet."

**(Insert scene change graphic)**

During the battle, up in the spaceship, Mons Drake, Dereputa, and Buredoran watched the fighting on the screen.

"Pesky humans," Dereputa said in disgust, "how dare that fight back? It'll be our pleasure to destroy them all. Though, I will admit, they don't seem like too much of a resistance."

"Don't underestimate them, Dereputa," Buredoran told the orange monster. "My research of the planet has shown me many of them 'Rangers' standing up against all threats to this planet."

"Well, it would have been nice to know that earlier, Buredoran," Mons Drake said crossly.

"Fear not, my emperor," the blue being said. "These warriors still seem a bit green in the ways of combat. If I were you, I'd send a real warrior to face them rather than just footsoldiers."

"Hmm…Yes," the emperor decided. "Let's test these Rangers with someone tougher." He then turned towards the corridor to his chamber. "Mizogu of the Clump! I Summon you to battle!"

With that a new creature entered the room. Its body was a dull gold color, with hues and designs of blue, red, and brown adorning various areas. In the center of his chest was a light brown-ish disc.

"Reporting for duty, sir," he said gruffly as it bowed before its emperor. "There's no thug like a bug. I'll make those squirmy humans start begging quickly."

He rose and began to leave.

"Wait," Buredoran called out, catching the monster's attention. "What will you do if the Rangers intervene?"

"Those guys?" he asked in a huff. "I'll show those hopelessly heroic humans insect power like they've never seen before."

**(Commercial break)**

As soon as Mizogu was on Earth, he went straight to work.

"Guess I'll start here," he said, staring up at a tall skyscraper.

He then punched the building with his hard, shell-covered hands, causing it to crack and crumble under its own weight, creating a large pile of rubble right next to him.

"It won't even take me half a day to remove these humans from Earth," he said, laughing.

With a single movement, the disc in his chest started to spin, creating a vacuum that sucked in bits of the rubble, stone and metal alike, and grinding it up. Turning slightly, Mizogu made another movement that launched the ground up rubble out of his sides, and it packed together rather neatly into three large balls.

"Now for some more," he said.

He fired some laser beams from his eyes and destroyed the corners of some other building, sending the rubble falling to the ground. Through the viewing screen, the three on the spaceship watched his work

"That should get the Rangers attention," Dereputa said, rubbing his blade together menacingly.

"Indeed," the emperor agreed. "Mizogu just might make short work of those Rangers, and this city."

Buredoran said nothing, deep within his own thoughts.

'_So, the fool's found a new team, has he? No matter. They may yet help in my plans.'_

**(Insert scene change graphic)**

Back on Earth, the Rangers had finally catch their breathe when their morphers started to beep.

"**There is no time to rest, Ranger. The aliens are beginning their next attack at the edge of downtown."**

"Well, that would explain the explosions," Noah said.

"Let's get going, then!" Jake said, already running towards the fight.

"We better morph first," Troy told them, causing Jake to stop in his tracks.

"Uh, I think we can probably handle it without morphing," Jake told his team leader.

"Are you kidding, Jake?" Noah asked. "We were almost creamed by those things until we morphed."

"Not to mention," Troy added, "We can't let anyone know who we are. If someone we know sees us morph, they could be in as much danger as we are."

"Point taken," Jake said. "So, let's do it."

Once again, the Ranger took their morphers and Ranger Power Cards, and went through the motions.

"Go! Go! Megaforce!"

**(Morphing sequence)**

Meanwhile, Mizogu was chasing after a crowd of humans top a large ball of rubble.

"Run, humans! Run!" he laughed. "You better run if you don't want to be a part of the rubble!"

At that moment, the Mega Rangers ran through the crowd to confront him.

"Hey, monster!" Jake called to him, causing Mizogu to stop.

"You mean me?" he asked.

"Leave those folks alone!" Jake finished.

"You can scare them," Troy told the alien, "but we're not afraid."

"Oh, no?" Mizogu asked, his eyes flashing. "You should be!"

At that moment, two rubble balls broke through building walls and converged on the Rangers.

"Uh, I think this might be a good time to run!" Gia exclaimed as she and the other Rangers started running around, trying to dodge the giant balls of rubble trying to squash them. The two balls were soon joined by two more making dodging all the harder.

"It worked before," Noah said, grabbing his morpher and a card in the hope of trying to better the odds, "let's try it again."

Before he got a chance to those a rubble ball barreled down on him, and absorbed him before he could dodge. Trapping him in the ball.

"Oh no, Noah!" Emma exclaimed, just before she herself was absorbed by a rubble ball because she was distracted.

Jake and Gia ended up back to back after their last dodge. Jake saw a rubble ball towards them, and knew Gia didn't see it.

"Look out!" he exclaimed, pushing her out of the way just as the ball absorbed him.

"Jake!" Gia called out, but before she could do anything else, another rubble ball absorbed her where she laid.

"Guys!" Troy shouted, seeing himself alone as the balls holding his teammates captive rolled back to Mizogu.

"Too easy," he laughed, "and now you're all that's left, Red Ranger. Give it up."

"Never," Troy told him. "I'll never surrender when lives are on the line, not even my own."

"Then pay the price for your insolences," Mizogu said, sending the four rubble balls that held his friends prisoner to attack him.

Troy managed to avoid the first two, but ended up being hit hard by the third and was knocked to the ground.

"You're finished now!" the alien exclaimed, as the last one drew closer to Troy, but troy quickly got to his feet, and leapt over the last ball.

"What?!"

"Didn't you hear me?" Troy asked. "Earth's defenders never surrender!"

"Then be destroyed!"

On command, the four balls surrounded Troy and rolled in to crush him.

"Just like I thought," he said, and he jump high, allowing the balls to crash into each other, destroying themselves and freeing his friends, who were thrown to the ground.

Troy landed rather gracefully, as his friends stood up and joined him.

"You guys ok?" he asked.

"We are now," Emma told him.

"Yeah, nice thinking, Troy," Noah added, with Jake and Gia agreeing.

"Thanks, guys, but it's not over yet," Troy told them, and they got ready for battle.

"So much for rock and roll," Mizogu exclaimed. "Loogies!"

On command, green blobs appeared around his giant rubble ball and became the aliens the Rangers fought earlier.

"You don't stand a chance!"

"Oh, no?" Troy asked. "Let's tell them who we are."

Troy: "Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce Red!"

Emma: "Flames of the Phoenix! Megaforce Pink!"

Jake: "Venom of the Snake! Megaforce Black!"

Gia: "Claw of the Tiger! Megaforce Yellow!"

Noah: "Bite of the Shark! Megaforce Blue!"

Troy: "We'll protect the Earth, no mater what it takes!"

Mega Rangers: Power Rangers Megaforce!"

"You really wanna fight?" Mizogu asked. "Then fine. Loogies, prepare to fire!"

A row of Loogies stepped forward and took aim.

"**Rangers,"** called Gosei's voice through the morphers, **"it is time for you to use your Megablasters. They can be amplified through the use of your Mini-headders."**

All the Rangers grabbed their morphers.

"Troy, let's do it," Noah suggested.

"Good call," said the Red Ranger as they pulled out the Mini-headder cards from their buckles.

"Mini-headders, activate!" they exclaimed, closing the mouth of their morphers. In moments, out of their morphers flew small devices that looked similar to the animal they each represented: Dragon, Phoenix, Shark, Tiger, and Snake. They took these devices and attached them to the end of the barrels of the blasters holstered to their belts.

"Ok," Gia said as they all ready their Megablasters, "let's fry these Loogies."

At that moment, the loogies charged and the Rangers jumped into battle, each one taking a different group of Loogies. First, each Ranger shot down a couple of Loogies at a time; then, when only a thin row remained, they charged up their blasters and fired a large blast took out each of their remaining Lookies in one hit. Once their were finished, the Rangers gathered back together.

"Way to go, guys," Troy told his team, but then they noticed Mizogu.

"I'll crush you!" he exclaimed as rolled a super-sized rubble ball towards them.

"Take out that ball!" Troy ordered, and all 5 Rangers took aim and fired at the ball; destroying it and sending Mizogu flailing to the ground.

"You punks," he shouted as he got back to his feet, "are 'megaforcing' me to lose my lunch. Take this!"

With that, his disc spun in the opposite direction and launched at the Rangers some of the rubble he still had inside of him; but without missing a beat, the Rangers managed to shoot at and destroy every bit of rubble he launched at him.

"What?!" he shouted in disbelief.

"Let's call on the Mega Weapons," Troy told his team.

After holstering their blasters, they did just that; using their morphers and cards, the weapons they used earlier formed before them and they grabbed them.

"I've got fancy attacks, too," the alien told them, and he formed two balls of black-blue energy, which he threw at the Rangers.

When the balls struck the ground, the Rangers used it to set up a surprise, as out of the eruption of energy cause by Mizogu's attack, Emma flew carrying Troy in one hand. She then fired at the alien with her Phoenix Shot to distract him, until they were close enough for Troy to slash at him with his Dragon Sword.

"That's how you do it!" Gia cheered; and, in her excitement, she took off to attack next, leaving Jake behind.

"Hey, wait!" Jake called as he ran after her.

As they ran toward him, Mizogu fired a pair of laser beams from his eyes, but Gia blocked the shots with ease. Jake then jumped over Gia and attacked the alien high with his Snake Axe while she attacked low with her Tiger Claw. Then, Noah rushed in; and flipped over him, firing a volley of shots with his Shark Crossbow. Once he landed, the Rangers came together again and saw Mizogu was on his last leg.

"Now, time to show true mega power!" Troy shouted.

And with that, the Rangers put their weapons together. First, Troy connected his Sword with Emma's Blaster. Then, Gia and Jake connected their weapons to Noah's Crossbow, and then they put the two combinations together to form a large crossbow with 5 separate card trays: The Megaforce Blaster.

"Sky power….Energize!" Troy and Emma said as they each put a card in the trays their weapons formed.

"Land power…Energize!" Jake and Gia said as they each put a card in the trays their weapons formed.

"Sea power…Energize!" Noah said as he put a card in the tray created by his weapon between Jake and Gia's.

The cards that the Ranger placed then enlarged to fully fit in the trays, and the weapons began to charge with energy.

Mega Rangers: "Megaforce Blaster…Ready!"

Mizogu became scared when he heard that.

Mega Rangers: "Dynamic Victory Charge!"

With that, Troy pulled the trigger, and fired a large beam of golden energy that struck Mizogu with enough to knock him skyward just before he exploded.

As the Rangers turned to pose victoriously, Troy couldn't help but say…

"Mega Rangers, that's a Mega Win!"

Up in the spaceship, the Mons Drake, Dereputa, and Buredoran were surprised by what they had seen.

"Impossible!" Dereputa exclaimed.

"It looks as if these Rangers may pose more of a threat than we originally thought, Emperor Mons Drake," Buredoran stated.

"So it would seem, Buredoran," the emperor said. "However, I suppose it would not be a true victory if it was too easy."

Buredoran smirked when he heard the emperor say this.

**(Insert scene change graphic)**

Back on Earth, the sun was setting, and the Rangers has just entered what they were now calling the "Command Center," congratulating each other on what they had just done.

"**Congratulations on a job well done,"** Gosei said as the entered the room.

"But we were just lucky this time," Noah told him.

"**Luck had nothing to do with it,"** Gosei stated. **"You rose to the occasion and unlocked your powers. Do not doubt yourselves. You were chosen, and for good reason. This morning you were regular kids leading normal lives, but now you must master your new powers and lead extraordinary lives."**

Troy then stepped forward.

"This has to be the craziest first day of school ever," he said, "but I think we're prepared to do our part."

"I'm not so sure," Emma suddenly said, catching a look from her follow Rangers. "The helmet does mess up my hair."

They just stared at her, wondering if she was really being serious.

"Just kidding," she said, earning a small laugh from her teammates.

"We're a force to be reckoned with," Jake said, patting Noah on the shoulder.

"**Yes, you are the Power Rangers Megaforce."**

After Gosei said this, Troy put his fist forward. Noah and Jake put theirs with his, and Gia and Emma did the same. And together, they exclaimed…

Mega Rangers: "Earth's Defenders Never Surrender!"

**(End Credits)**

_**So, what do you think? I know most of it is still pretty much Megaforce, but I think I might have made things just a bit smoother than what Saban did. Please read and review. I'll try and post the next chapter when I can.**_


End file.
